SSNG Okashii
by RoseKat and SkyVic
Summary: 01: Sakura finally gets a haircut wanting Sasukes attention but Sasuke on the other hand has his mind on other...Let's say "Things."


**DISCLAIMER: The characters of this story and rights go to Masashi Kishimoto, I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: Welcome to my Random Shit! Today folks I have for you my first of many short yet interesting one shots. My sister SkyVic told me, "Hey you should really create some one shots." I was like,"Sure." So this is how I came to creating my Random Shit! Hope You Enjoy! Comments and Reviews are welcome!**

**01: Sakura finally gets a haircut wanting Sasukes attention but Sasuke on the other hand has his mind on other...Let's say "Things."**

**Attention Whores**

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home," silence filled the room as Sasuke entered the apartment.<p>

"Hmph. Where is she? Where the hell is my dinner?" He stated plainly walking into the dining room tossing his things on the table.

A quiet almost female like laugh reached his ears from the bedroom. _Hm. What could Sakura possibly be doing? _Sasuke walked towards his room not noticing that Gaara's and Naruto's door was shut.

_Seriously woman, where are you? _Sasuke entered his room noticing Sakura's clothes lay nice and neatly on the bed. _Oh shower. Shower! Yes, naked sakura. _

Sasuke quickly yanked his clothes off running to the shower. He slowly opened the door, tip toeing into the bathroom. _Yes, naked Sakura. _He slowly opened the curtain slipping in stealthily. His vision was clouded from the fog of the hot water. Sasuke snaked his arms around the waist of the figure.

"Hey sexy mama, want some help from your hot teddy bear," he said seductively.

"SASUKE! OMG YOUR GAY!" The figure happily yelled in surprise.

"WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO!" Sasuke backed, up removing his arms quickly, balling his hands into a fist.

"Aw. Sasuke I didn't think you wanted me like that. You know, Sakura won't like this, buuuuut it'll be our little secret," Naruto grinned, turning in the shower to face Sasuke.

"Fuck Naruto. What the hell are you doing in my shower and fuck, hide that shit," Sasuke pointed to Naruto's special place.

"Oh, heh, Sasuke on our first date. You naughty boy. Nau-," suddenly he was knocked off balance and hit the wall behind him.

Sasuke punched Naruto before he could say anything else.

"Idiot. Get out now!" Sasuke plainly said, walking out of the shower to the room.

Sasuke slid back on his clothes and walked down the hall. _That Idiot. He does things just to piss me off. _As Sasuke was in deep thought a slight female like laugh, yet again, reached his ears disturbing his thoughts. _Again?_ He stopped and looked around to see the only door was Gaara's and Naruto's. _Hm. _Sauske knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a female like voice asked.

"It's Sasuke, Gaara."

"Oh uh. Just a sec," scuffling was heard from behind the door.

Sasuke stood there confused. _What the hell is Gaara doing? These Idiots seriously know how to piss me off. _The door opened as Gaara stood there.

"SASUKE! Your home. Did you bring my cookies Sakura asked you to bring me along with Final Fantasy X?" Gaara asked in a bubbly way.

"Shit. Uh Gaara uh. I left it uh at work so uh. Shit I didn't get that ok. Tough shit."

"Aw. Sasuke you promised finally. It's been a year and still you haven't got it for me." Gaara pouted as his eyes became big and puppy like as if about to cry.

"Dammit Gaara grow up seriously. Tsk. Where's Sakura?" Sasuke said getting more pissed.

"Sasuke, leave Gaara alone. I asked you to get them for him and here you are empty handed," Sakura spoke as she appeared behind Gaara with her arms crossed.

"S-sakura. I had so many things at work go wrong. Naruto left everything haywire seriously, I just wanted to come home to y-," Sasuke was interrupted by a loud bang from behind Gaara and Sakura.

All three of them looked into the room. The room was a mix of red and orange as to the far left sat a pile of wooden planks with covers. Gaara ran to the pile, sliding to his knees, stopping right next to it. He screamed as his arms dropped to his sides, tilting his head back and practically lost himself.

"NO! OUR BED NO! WHY WHY YOU DO THIS TO ME GRAVITY! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" Gaara screamed.

Naruto ran into the room, pushing Sakura and Sasuke out of the way. He stopped next to Gaara and stared at the pile. He dropped to the ground next to Gaara and punched the floor with his face down as his wet hair hung down.

"Why. You stupid gravity. We fucking built this with our own hands and you bring it down. How could you do this?" Naruto spoke in a quiet yet angry voice.

"Naruto our…Why? Why would it do this?" Gaara looked at Naruto as his tears fell down his cheeks.

Naruto looked up at the pile then to Gaara.

"We must separate. It's the only way it won't hurt us anymore." Naruto said very seriously.

"No. No we mustn't. There has to be another way?" Gaara pleaded grabbing Naruto's shoulders.

"No, there is no other," Naruto stood placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder as they just stayed looking at the pile.

Sauske and Sakura stood at the door in utter silence. Sasuke finally moved.

"Tch. Fucking idiots I swear. Why the hell do I even fucking bother offering them my home when…." Sasuke mumbled to himself as he walked out of the room, shoving his fist into his pockets.

"Really? I have two completely immature idiots living with me and one overly pissed off man, who might I add mumbles to himself, as a boyfriend. Really? How do I even make it through each day," Sakura stated to herself sighing.

"I do not mumble Sakura, I merely talk normal, It's not my fault you can't hear me." Sasuke spoke as he stood next to Sakura out of no where.

Sakura was startled by him, angrily making fist as she stormed off to their room slamming the door. Sasuke stood there stunned.

"What did I say? Tch. What's her problem?" Sasuke spoke.

"Hm, Naruto I think she's mad because Sasuke did not notice her hair. Do you conquer?" Gaara said out of no where as he stood on the left of Sasuke facing him.

"I do conquer. Gaara, you are absolutely right. Sasuke has not noticed therefore she has become angered by his incompitance." Naruto, also, said out of no where as he stood on the right of Sasuke facing him.

Sasuke stood in between them clenching his fist as his face twitched closing his eyes in anger.

"You idiots, how many times have I told you about appearing out of no where and standing so fucking close to me." He angrily said.

Gaara and Naruto were both on each side of him practically breathing against the sides of his face.

"I think we have angered Sasuke. Do you conquer, Gaara?"

"I do conquer, Naruto."

"Now I'm pissed." Sasuke opened his eyes as he clenched his teeth.

Gaara and Naruto looked at each other then ran out of the room the opposite direction of Sasukes room. Sasuke inhaled and exhaled deeply calming himself. _Those idiots really seriously know how to piss me off. Tch. _Sasuke left the room and walked to his door. _Sakura, you didn't have to run off like that. _Sasuke stated to himself. He knocked on the door.

"Sakura. Hey Sakura open the door," he then said quietly for only her to hear, "my sexy pink boo."

"Sasuke just go away. You're so dense sometimes you know. I don't even know why I bother trying to get you to notice things." She was quietly saying from the other side of the door.

"Baby. You didn't even say anything, plus I only saw you for what a minute. With the idiots doing there drama act and then you just randomly running away from me when I was going to say your hair looks so beautiful."

"Sasuke…"

It got quiet after he heard his name.

"AW!" Gaara and Naruto both loudly said behind Sasuke.

"Gaara, wasn't that so beautiful. Sakura's Sasukes sexy pink boo." Naruto said with his hands together in front of him.

"Yes, so amazing how the affection of a man could change the heart of a woman. So beautiful Naruto." Gaara smiled eating a cookie next to Naruto.

Sasuke, yet again, clenched his teeth and fists. _They are fucking testing me. I'll show them. _Sasuke turned to face them his eyes red as a cherry staring at them, face twitching from anger. Behind him the door opened and Sakura stood there with her new haircut.

"Sasuke did you me-," she was cutoff by the sudden burst from Sasuke.

"YOU IDIOTS, I'VE HAD IT, YOUR DEAD!" Sasuke screamed.

Gaara looked at Naruto as Naruto did the same then they ran off as Sasuke chased them through the apartment. Sakura stood there all calm and peacefulness gone. Replaced by anger and frustration.

"Like I said two idiots, no THREE Idiots I have to deal with," with that said she slammed the door locking herself in the room again.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Woot! It's over! So what'd ya'll think? Ya'll like? Or ya'll hate? O.o Should I do more shots or no more please please! ^_^ Comments and Reviews are appreciated. Bye Loves.**

* * *

><p><strong>~RoseKat~<strong>


End file.
